King's Reserve
by QueenJayceofAuradon
Summary: "Back before Jaron went missing, he was obsessed with this red-head princess named "Ysevanne". When he was Sage, he didn't care for any female. Now that he was back as Prince Jaron, he seemed to occupy himself with Lady Imogen. Yes, the fates were cruel and destiny did quite a number on her. She will always and forever be the King's reserve." (SagexOC) On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HEY, WHAT'S UP? I took a break from writing "Still Rotten", an awfully long one, and still am in that break. _Mind blocks happen._ So, yep. I've just finished reading False Prince and, well, here's just something to take your minds off of Still Rotten for a while, up until I find something to write about. Hahahahaha. Tell me if you want a Part 2 in the reviews~

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN THE ASCENDANCE TRILOGY, SAGE, CARTHYA, LORD KERWYN, JARON AND ANYTHING IN REALATION TO THEM. ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE FIRST LINE OF THIS FANFIC, IT WAS FROM THE BOOK. I ONLY OWN SERAFINA AND THE PLOT OF THIS FIC. BYE.

* * *

 _"Carthyans, tonight I am home again. Let it be a celebration. Tonight we dance!"_

The people of Carthya, even those of nobility, cheered loudly and continued with the ongoing festivities.

Jaron cracked a smile and fell back on his throne, eyes scanning the whole crowd happily.

His smile didn't last for he found a familiar brunette, garbed in a deep purple and traditional Carthyan dress and a small tiara shoved above her dark brown hair, lean on the wall a few feet away from him with her arms crossed and a fierce glare.

Jaron winced. _Okay, not good._

He got up from his throne and cautiously walked up to the brunette.

"Hey Serafina," Jaron greeted half-heartedly, practically feeling the anger radiating from her. "How have you been doing?"

"I don't know, Sage." Serafina hissed. "How have I been doing?"

Jaron, assuming he was Sage right now, sighed and did his old habit of taking Serafina's hand and rubbing it with his thumb when apologizing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Serafina sighed. "I'm not mad, just a bit pissed off."

"You are mad." Jaron retorted.

Here she was again, not opening up and not wanting to tell him her feelings. It annoyed him to the core.

"It's just…" Serafina tried to find the right words to say.

"What?"

"I told you, Sage, when I first met you that I loved somebody." Serafina started. "Somebody who left without a goodbye. A friend."

"Yes?"

"And I confided everything to you." Serafina ranted. "Every night my father would scold me, lock me in my room and claim that it is extremely indecent for a girl born of nobility to talk to someone as lowly as a thief and an orphan all the same… but I didn't stop."

"Why?"

"Because I found the man I loved in you."

Jaron stared a Serafina, at a loss for words.

"One year, Sage. One year was all it took for me to move on from him. I learned to love you. Twelve months was all it took." Serafina said, pursing her lips and looking down. "I defended you, and fought for you and did everything in my power to make sure you'd be safe. I knew you didn't need it, but I had to make sure."

"And you did this all secretly?" Jaron asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Why?

"I love you. Why not?" Serafina said in exasperation.

"Do you still…" Jaron trialed off, looking at her in curiosity.

"I do."

"Who was the guy who you fell in love with before me?" Jaron asked.

"Quite ironic, really." Serafina snorted. "You. Prince Jaron of Carthya. I fell in love with the same person."

"You…loved me?" Jaron asked, eyes wide open.

"Yes, Jaron." Serafina nodded.

Jaron was about to respond before the presence of "Lady Imogen" was announced and a girl exited the big mahogany doors, walking down the marble staircase donned in curly black hair and a red dress. Jaron stared up and open-mouthed at the girl.

Serafina trained her eyes on the boy for a second, then to Lady Imogen the next, then secretly grabbed a cup and a bottle of wine from a passing servant on the third second before strutting away to somewhere secluded.

She knew wine was not allowed for people of her age, especially one this strong, but she needed it.

All around her were fireflies, shining romantically over the roses while she sprawled rather ungracefully in the middle of the garden's marble pavilion.

What was wrong with her?

Back before Jaron went missing, he was obsessed with this red-head princess named "Ysevanne". When he was Sage, he didn't care for any female. Now that he was back as Prince Jaron, he seemed to occupy himself with Lady Imogen.

Yes, the fates were cruel and destiny did quite a number on her.

She will always and forever be the King's reserve.

Serafina huffed, chucked the wine glass somewhere, put the wine bottle near her lips and took a gulp straight from it.

"Woah, there. Slow down on the wine. We have more." An ever familiar voice, Jaron's, said from behind her.

"With all due respect, I'd like some privacy, my liege." Serafina said, not turning to look at the boy.

"Just Jaron or Sage." Jaron said, offended that Serafina treated him as a king, not as a friend and sitting infront of her.

"My liege, if it would be your wish that I could not seek privacy in your lands, I will scurry off to the next and find another secluded sanctuary." Serafina spat elegantly, standing up with a tight grip on her wine bottle.

"Wait, Ser. I appreciate that you've loved—"

"It's okay, I know you like Imogen." Serafina reassured, turning around and smiling sadly. "I've liked you since I was 8. Loved you when I was 10. I lived 7 years seeing you love somebody else, and I can live the rest of my life doing so."

Serafina took one last swig of wine, set the bottle down next to Jaron and swiftly walked out of the garden.

"Ser. Ser!" Jaron cursed, stood up and chased after the girl who started finding her way around the crowd.

Jaron could get past three people without getting greeted. This proved to be a difficult.

Reaching the exit to the castle, all he saw was her silhouette inside the carriage and all he could hear were her sobs.

He made her cry.

"Serfina?" Jaron asked. Serafina's head whipped up and shouted "Go!".

The carriage rolled away, leaving Jaron alone.

Defeated, Jaron sat down on the steps of the palace with a sigh.

He just lost his best friend.

His eyes caught sight of something silver, and it turned out to be Serafina's prized possession, her family crest.

"It must've fallen when she ran." Jaron muttered, picking it up and observing it.

The necklace was a flat, silver, shield-shaped necklace which is covered in intricate designs, save for the giant werewolf in the middle.

"King Jaron! The Royal Court wants to meet you once again." Lord Kerwyn called from the top of the steps.

"Coming." Jaron smiled goofily, pocketing the necklace and sprinting up the steps.

Now, Sera had a reason to go back, and when she did Jaron made sure to never let her go.

Because Serafina ending up with someone other than him? Pfft. Over his dead body.

 _"Thank you, family crest._ " Was the only thing he had in mind.

* * *

 **GUYS TELL ME IF YOU WANT A PART 2.**

 **FOLLOW, RATE, REVIEW**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Readers!

This isn't an update, but rather, an unfortunate (?) announcement.

Sadly, I will also be putting all stories on this account on hold.

Let me explain.

I started off in because I thought that it would be fun to write stuff. It is. It really is.

Over the years I have been writing about different worlds and characters. Some I publish, some I keep for myself.

I've written a girl falling in love with crippled lord from Winterfell. I've written about a girl who had to fall in love with the Boy who Lived. I've written about a girl who fell in love with a boy, who also liked that telekinetic girl from Hawkins Lab. I've written about a girl fall for a trashmouth in 1989, all while trying to kill a cannibalistic demon clown. Heck, I'm currently writing a fanfiction about a girl who fell in love with her school's ultimate frisbee captain because HE'S _JONAH BECK._

But I also realized that I have a limit. I never posted any of the fanfictions listed above. I couldn't share the many world's I've explored: Westeros, the Wizarding World, Hawkins 1983, Derry 1989, Jefferson Middle School and many more- I was too scared. I have been stressing myself to trying to conform to what society wants my story to be that I'm actually at a loss of what I'm supposed to do next. I lost my creative voice.

Apart from writing fanfiction, I invest my time in writing original screenplays and making plotlines for movies and tv series and concepts for music videos for fun (guys, i'M STILL STUDYING) (aLSO NOT PLAGIARIZED THIS TIME, BELIEVE ME, I AM ACTUALLY CIVILIZED) - Because that's what I wanted to do.

No, I am not saying that I'm not grateful for the criticisms I received here. Truly, I am. It's just that I'm tired for beating myself up for every single criticism I get.

I need to toughen up. I need a stronger voice. Heck- I need my inner Daenerys Targaryen, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Andi Mack, Riley Matthews, Max Hargrove- Whoever it is.

But, please, PM me if you must. I'll still be here.

I need a break first.

But, I will be back.

That I can promise you.

But, until then? Wish me luck.

 **See you soon,**

 **QueenJayceofAuradon**


End file.
